Perro que ladra no muerde
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: —Necesito tú ayuda o creo que me ahogaré en mi propia sangre cuando menos se lo esperen, aunque no hay nadie a quien realmente le importe tanto como para decir 'Oh Dios, Takao Kazunari ha fallecido, que pena', todos dirán 'Por fin dejará de hincharme las pelotas' —A mi me importas. —Esa es la mentira más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida, gracias por hacerme sentir vivo.
1. No, no lo conozco

**Vale, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subía nuevos fanfics o actualizaba, porque si, ya tengo tres actualizaciones casi listas, sólo faltan dettales y un par de palabras más ewe. Vale, ahora les vengo con un MidoTaka que no será one-shot ;-; será de un par de capítulos, aunque no puedo asegurarles si será algo largo o corto, but ya veremos~ Para este fanfic, Takao no será del que todos nos hemos enamorado, no será ese risueño que corre de aquí a allá, es un chico problemático que no tiene amigos (?). Y Midorima, él será un chico algo tsundere, pero no mucho así como en la serie c: **

* * *

—Takao.

Ropa oscura y de cuero, cabello oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros de igual manera, pequeña estatura comparado a otros chicos de su clase, piel pálida, manos suaves y fuertes, rápido y ágil, delgado, camisetas oscuras con palabras obscenas en algún otro idioma, o dibujos "satánicos", imágenes de bandas de rock, etcétera, también vale destacar que se delineaba el párpado inferior de negro, así los ojos se le veían mucho más fríos de lo que ya eran, daba aquella mirada llena de terror que quería poseer cada vez que alguien se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, usaba muñequeras oscuras y sus zapatillas también lo eran, sus pantalones eran normalmente negros con una cadena al lado derecho o azules oscuros llenos de cierres falsos, sólo para verse más malo o _cool._

—Takao.

Se escabulle por entre lugares pequeños al que sólo un niño de primaria podría entrar, se salta las clases que le aburren, se le ha visto fumando entre recreos o después de clases, chico problemático, rebelde por decirlo de alguna forma, malas calificaciones, poco romántico, poco interesado en las mujeres, poco interesado en su futuro, se rumoreaba también que ya su virginidad estaba perdida hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de su desinterés en mantener una relación con alguien; rayaba las mesas, las paredes, se burlaba de los idiotas fuera y dentro del colegio, lo único que quería era escapar de ese lugar, pero ya.

—Takao.

Chico insoportable que siempre llevaba un par de auriculares en sus oidos cuando estaba en clases, música al máximo de volumen, cuando la clase callaba se podía escuchar un ligero murmurllo escapar de sus oídos; era rock pesado; tan pequeño y tal música que escuchaba, y tales cosas que hacía.

—¡Kazunari! —la voz del profesor se alzó entre los murmullos de la clase. Los ojos de tal azabache se abrieron con lentitud y su diestra se encargó de quitarse el auricular del mismo lado. Entonces todos callaron, la bestia había salido a la luz. Le dio pausa a la música de su celular, se quitó el auricular del lado izquierdo para luego levantarse de su silla (se sentaba solo al final de la sala) y mirar con frialdad al nuevo profesor, muchos renunciaban por este azabache problemático.

—¿Quién eres? —dio un paso adelante, y fue en ese entonces como si toda el alumnado presente hubiese dado un respingo queriendo decir _"cuidado"_—. ¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre? —se escuchó la voz de una chica advirtiéndole al profesor las palabras _"salga de aquí"_; él se mantuvo firme, muriendo internamente del miedo que le daba ese enano de segundo año.

—Soy tu prof...

—¡No me mires a los ojos! —advirtió mientras que del bolsillo de su pantalón ahora negro sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ahora avanzaba un paso más hacia el maestro que comenzaba a demostrar miedo, podía olerlo, era casi como un perro que notaba cómo te sentías tan sólo con el olfato, ya le tenía miedo.

El maestro bajó la mirada.

—Así me gustas —uno de los cigarrillos fue a parar a sus labios mientras que su zurda iba a otro bolsillo y sacaba un encendedor, prendiendo el cigarrillo, dando un aspecto realmente espeluznante para quien le mirara sin conocerle.

—No se fuma dentro de los salones de clases —esto era un avance, al menos el hombre ahora pudo terminar lo que quería decir, aquello sólo enfureció al chico de vestimentas oscuras.

Una navaja voló entonces, clavándose a un lado de la cabeza del mayor del lugar, al pasar ésta por el lado éste hombre sudó frío e incluso llegó a perder un mechón de cabello por el roce del filo del metal. Miró la mesa; estaba llena de cortes con navajas. Miró las otras mesas; el estado era igual. Miró a sus alumnos; todos tenían miedo y estaban cabizbajos, excepto el chico que gustoso se fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Da igual lo que haga y dónde lo haga mientras cumpla viniendo de todas formas a este basural y teniendo altas calificaciones.

—Pero tienes malas calificaciones —musitó un chico en respuesta, queriendo de alguna forma ayudar al nuevo profesor que de seguro se orinaría del miedo que le causaba ese único alumno de la clase.

Eso fue suficiente para el azabache, dejó salir una bocada de humo por entre sus labios para luego dejar caer el cigarrillo de los mismos, aplastando éste con el pie y relajando sus párpados durante un rato, tomando aire de manera relajada, suspirando para luego volver a abrir los mismos párpados y dirigir una mirada de completa frialdad a quien había alzado la voz. Se dirigió a aquella misma persona con el entrecejo fruncido y en silencio, todos aquellos alumnos que se sentaban cerca corrieron sus mesas y sus sillas asustados, le temían a alguien de un metro y setenta y seis centímetros.

—¿Y qué te importan a ti mis calificaciones?

Hubo silencio por completo, en esa instancia en que dejaron de reventar las pelotas del profesor, éste se apresuró en salir corriendo de ese salón de clases del demonio; cuando el profesor se iba el salón entero se revolucionaba, no había maestro que pudiese contra la bestia Kazunari; pobre de ti si lo llamas así, que es capaz de plantarte el puño en la cara; más de uno ya había terminado en el hospital por molestarle, y luego la demanda, ah, si, era algo que ya conocía de cerca.

Y una vez más, la historia se dio, el azabache caminó hacia el chico que recientemente le había hecho tal comentario, para mirarle y luego sólo plantarle la mano vuelta un puño en la mejilla derecha. Un _"Ooh"_ pudo escucharse de parte de todo el resto del curso, aquellos mismos alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas y tiraron las mismas alrededor del salón de clases. Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del par de chicos y comenzaron a gritarle al chico recientemente golpeado que contraatacara, que se defendiera, otros le gritaban al azabache de que continuara con los golpes y le callara ese sucio hocico a golpes.

Los golpes iban, pero éstos mismos no eran devueltos al azabache; el chico contrario tenía un estado terrible, sangre proveniente de sus labios, de su nariz, por suerte todavía el pálido de ojos detallados aún no recurría a usar la cadena colgante de su pantalón.

El más listo de la clase era sin lugar a dudas Midorima Shintarou, fue este mismo chico el que pudo detener a la bestia Kazunari; pasó los brazos del mismo tras su espalda mientras que le mantenía, el azabache estaba furioso por lo únicamente dicho por su compañero.

—¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Un verdadero hijo de puta! Y tú —giró su rostro hacia el peli-verde diecinueve centímetros más alto, habían chicos realmente fuertes y altos en la escuela, mas el único que podía detenerle por alguna manera, era él—. ¡Suéltame y déjame matarlo!

Todas las miradas se posaron en el azabache que ya no se sabía si gruñía, discutía o chillaba como un gato al que le acabas de pisar la cola; lo único que notaron, fue la mano que se plantó en la comisura de sus labios, dejando sangrar esta misma desde adentro. El azabache escupió, un diente menos, lleno de sangre. Su mirada se posó en el chico que tenía en frente, seguía sangrando, pero ahora estaba de pie y amenazaba con defenderse. Ahora si que el azabache gruñó y los gritos de los alumnos se elevaron hasta salir los mismos de la sala. Kazunari ya estaba listo, iba a matarlo, se limpió la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar diestro y mirar al contrario desafiante, alzaba entonces la cadena que colgaba de su pantalón, sacando ésta entonces y amenazando con matar al contrario con ella. La puerta se abrió, inspectores del colegio entraron y entre todos sujetaron a los dos chicos sangrantes por separado, nunca había osado el azabache a llegar a quitarse la cadena, sólo a quienes le devolvieran a lo menos un golpe.

—Aún no comprendo cómo es que sólo tú terminas deteniéndole —las horas habían pasado y ambos busca-pleitos se encontraban en inspectoría general, sus padres también estaban ya con ellos, tratando de resolver el asunto ocurrido hace unas horas.

—Sólo soy más fuerte que él.

—Pero él una vez te propinó un gran golpe, no pudiste seguir con el baloncesto por aquella razón dutante casi dos meses, y durante esos dos meses casi nos quedamos fuera del campeonato de verano.

—Pero quedaron, aún si yo no estuve para ayudarles nanodayo.

_Entonces, hubo silencio._

—¿Por qué apoyas a Kazu ... Takao? —la pregunta hecha por el rubio dejó en el peli-verde una ceja alzada y una profunda curiosidad, es cierto ¿cómo ha acabado deteniendo al diecinueve centímetros menor?—. Literalmente, casi te arranca un ojo.

—Supongo que es ...

—¿Lástima?

—No, es que más bien ... Sé que él no se la está pasando bien.

—¿Sabes algo de él, acaso?

No, no eran amigos, no eran buenos conocidos, se odiaban de alguna forma, pero eran cercanos, ¿cómo fue que aquello pudo suceder? Era sin lugar a dudas una historia larga y enredada, confusa, triste incluso.

* * *

Todo había comenzado hace dos años, cuando Kazunari había acabado de cumplir los catorce años de edad, los problemas familiares comenzaban a asomarse hacia la luz, dejándose ver claramente, aunque el azabache fingía que nada de eso ocurría, ya tenía sus propios problemas en el colegio, calificaciones, no tenía amigos, y además un grupo de brutos se burlaban de él, el maltrato llegó varias veces incluso a lo físico.

_¿Que irónico, no? Ahora él era uno de esos brutos._

Infidelidades, golpes, discusiones, alcohol, drogas, más discusiones, problemas económicos, más golpes, romper cosas, gritarse. El único escape que tenía el azabache de todo lo que pasaba en casa, era escapar, huir, las heridas, los llantos silenciosos. Conoció los cigarrillos, las drogas, el alcohol, a los tan sólo catorce años. Conoció el significado de la palabra _"escapar"._

Casi cada noche, el azabache discretamente escapaba de casa por su ventana, con ropa completamente negra, ocultando las heridas, los llantos y los gritos silenciosos bajo un par de muñequeras. Escapar le daba nuevos conocimientos, supo qué eran las peleas callejeras. Él era débil y siempre perdía en aquellas, mas con el paso del tiempo pudo volverse fuerte, la gente comenzaba a apostar por él y él mismo iba ganando montoneras de dinero por ganar una, dos, tres, cuatro o millones de peleas. Fue por ese tiempo que su ropa se volvió completamente obscura y se delineaba el párpado inferior para dar aquella mirada de _"miedo"._ Mas lo interior y familiar no cambiaba, no iba a cambiar, necesitaba ayuda profesional, comenzaba a ser violento en la escuela, sus heridas aumentaban, solían llamar a sus padres desde la escuela por lo hecho por su hijo, y luego, el divorcio.

Entonces conoció a Shintarou, chico de la misma edad, alto, practicaba baloncesto, físicamente fuerte, alguien de apariencia ''oscura'' nunca debía de juntarse con alguien que viste con el uniforme correcto de su colegio, se conocieron por error, tal vez lo mejor fue el haberlo conocido, o ahora el azabache sería un charco de sangre peor del que ya era.

—¿Qué es esto nanodayo?

—Escribes un secreto tuyo en este papel, o algo que quieras confesar, lo dejas en la caja y algún extraño lo leerá, será como quitarte un peso de encima —respondió con fluidez y calma la peli-rosa mientras que le extendía un papel al posiblemente mejor tirador de su escuela.

—Que estupidez —fue la respuesta del azabache mientras que le quitaba a la chica ese papel de las manos, en esos instantes el azabache ya estaba siendo conocido por sus problemas.

—Entonces no lo hagas simplemente —respondió el chico mientras que se acomodaba las gafas y de manera respetuosa tomaba otro papel que tenía la chica en su mano.

Ambos chicos escribieron en sus papeles para luego dejar éstos mismos en la caja que ya tenía bastantes secretos ahí guardados. Satsuki agitó la caja para luego extender ésta misma al par de chicos, primero tomó uno el azabache y luego lo tomó el peli-verde, ambos abrieron los papeles.

—¿Los leerán en voz alta?

—_''Prefiero hombres que mujeres'' _—leyó el azabache para luego soltar una risa seca y dejar caer el papel, al piso, pisoteándolo y luego sólo irse de aquel lugar.

Shintarou leyó únicamente con la vista el papel que tenía en su mano _''Necesito ayuda xxx xxx xx''_, aquellas ''x'' formaban un número de teléfono, ¿Quién en su Santo juicio escribe su número de teléfono? Así te reconocer automáticamente, y si pones ''necesito ayuda'' sólo será un maltrato intenso por parte de quien haya recibido el papel, para la suerte de quien sea, el peli-verde nunca haría algo como eso, e intentaría ayudar.

* * *

—¿Hola ...?

—¿Midorima ...? ¿Cómo diablos tienes mi número?

—Querías ayuda, ¿no?

—Tú ... ¿tienes el papel?

—Lo tengo nanodayo.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

—Confía en mi nanodayo.

* * *

El peli-verde suspiró mientras que alzaba su mirada al cielo azul sin nubes que se asomaba ese día, recordando un par de varias cosas.

—No nanodayo, no lo conozco.

* * *

**Fin uvu (?) más les vale que les haya gustado porque gasté mi día y mi inspiración en esto (?)**

**Esto está lleno de mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas D: (?)**

**Los leemos, bye~**


	2. Nanodayo

**Este capítulo yo ya lo tenía listo desde hace mucho tiempo, mas al releerlo me di cuenta de que era muy, demasiado, romántico, osea si, Takao y Midorima se conocen desde hace un buen tiempo en esta historia, mas no es para el segundo capítulo ponerlos a besuquearse aunque es algo obvio que pasará en un par de capítulos más, bueno, los dejo, lean y disfruten.**

* * *

Y desde ese día, Shintarou había estado todo el tiempo sobre Kazunari, no era un experto en psicología ni mucho menos, mas hacía todo lo que podía por el problemático azabache. Iba constantemente a su casa a curarle las heridas, a darle charlas sobre el autoestima, a convencerlo de que no era ningún tipo de estorbo en la vida familiar, a darle consciencia de que no fue su culpa la separación de sus padres, a ser su almohada para ahogar los llantos.

—Hace una semana que no venías.

—Desde que fumaste en el salón de clases y casi matas a alguien con la cadena.

—Perdí un diente por su culpa; ahora se supone que me dices que empecé yo por ser problemático.

—No eres problemático, hay peores.

—Gracias.

El par de chicos tomó asiento sobre la cama del propietario de tantos problemas, frente a frente mientras que el mayor de estatura tomaba las manos del azabache y bajaba ligeramente su cabeza, suspirando y luego sólo mirarle con el semblante serio; mas Midorima Shintarou quería únicamente llorar al tener a su compañero de clases frente a él. Un rasguño cruzaba la parte diestra de su labio inferior, justo en la zona donde había perdido un diente.

—Deja de mirarme tanto.

Shintarou dio un respingo y sólo apretó más las manos de su conocido, no, no eran amigos. Le miró frunciendo el entrecejo sin soltar ese fuerte agarre de manos, como cuando dices que quieres estar solo, aunque a pesar de eso sólo quieres el abrazo de un amigo.

—Durante esta semana ...

—No —interrumpió Kazunari—. Ya sabes lo que pasó.

—Esta vez pasó a mayores y te expulsaron por una semana, acabas de volver hoy a clases, pero ¿Qué pasó durante esa semana? ¿Qué pasó luego de la pelea?

—Te extrañaba.

Shintarou aguardó unos segundos ante esa respuesta, lo que menos pudo esperarse proveniente de los labios dañados del menor de estatura fue un "te necesitaba". No, no fue eso lo que le dijo Kazunari, y lo sabe, pero le gustaría que hubiese sonado así, mas la realidad era claramente otra.

—Te quería tener así —el que aquellas palabras se le escaparan al azabache por entre los labios de esa manera le hacían pensar al peli-verde de manera tan mal, de veras que quería abalanzarse sobre el otro y darle un abrazo—. Extrañaba poder sentir el calor de tus manos, o sentir que puedo confiar en alguien por fin, o sentir que a alguien le importo mínima-mente.

—¿Qué pasó en esta semana?

—Volví a hacerme daño.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres me llamaron problemático, y me golpearon.

—¿Dónde?

—En mi espalda.

—¿Con qué?

—Cinturón.

El chico de las gafas oscuras se hizo durante un rato los cabellos por encima de la cabeza, soltando las manos ajenas y dando vuelta el cuerpo contrario, quitando la camisa de su compañero con delicadeza y apreciando la espalda marcada de su compañero.

—¿Te defendiste?

—Lo intenté y me golpearon más fuerte.

—¿Lloraste?

El azabache guardó silencio entonces, al parecer debía contarle todos los detalles de lo sucedido al chico de mayor estatura.

—Mucho.

—¿Quieres un abrazo?

Los padres del azabache no se encontraban en ese entonces en casa, por lo que el peli-verde era libre de quedarse hasta que los mismos llegaran, en cuanto les veía aparecer debía de irse rápidamente, o comenzaban a compararle con el hijo propio, y aquello dañaba firmemente la autoestima de Kazunari, Shintarou era casi perfecto, de buen físico, buenas calificaciones, buena estatura, y no se hacía daño a si mismo; todo lo contrario a Kazunari. _"Ojalá este niño fuera como tú",_ _"Que suerte para la mujer que se case contigo"_, _"Mira que este tipo no sabe hacer nada más que meterse en líos, no como tú"_. Y si se quedaba a escuchar todas aquellas comparaciones sería el próximo punto de maltratos de parte del azabache.

—¿No has pensado en llamar a la policía?

—Me llevarían a mi también, o en el peor de los casos, me dejan y no tengo a dónde escapar.

El azabache se volteó hacia el peli-verde mientras que se acomodaba de vuelta la camiseta oscura que el contrario le había hecho sacarse. Suspiró y tomó de vuelta las manos ajenas entre las propias, con tanta fuerza que de seguro iba a enterrarle las uñas si continuaba. Estaba entonces cabizbajo, el peli-verde no dijo nada hasta notar que por las mejillas ajenas recorría alguna clase de río negro. Delineador, lágrimas, estaba llorando en silencio, como todas las noches.

El mayor de estatura soltó sus manos de las ajenas con delicadeza mientras que acercaba la diestra a una de las mejillas contrarias, con la zurda le alzó el rostro y le examinó la herida sobre el labio contrario, mas se fijaba en ello que el en rostro lloroso de su compañero.

—Las heridas, quiero verlas.

—Ya las viste.

—Las de tus muñecas.

Kazunari suspiró lloroso mientras que con la zurda ajena limpiaba las lágrimas propias en su rostro. Tosió un poco para luego descubrir su piel de los pedazos de tela que siempre se mantenían allí. Habían varias marcas y cicatrices, el peli-verde se sabía de memoria la cantidad exacta de cuántas debían haber, mas habían dos extras que no conocía.

—Ya lo habíamos superado, ¿no?

—¡Pero es difícil! ¡Tú no tienes los problemas que yo!

—No te pongas agresivo, sabes quién de nosotros dos es el peor y el más fuerte.

—Mis padres deben estar por llegar.

—Vente a dormir hoy a mi casa, no soportaría saber que te quedarás con ese par de maniáticos en casa hoy, mañana, y siempre.

—Tampoco quiero dormir solo.

Eso fue claramente un _"si"_ de su parte. Debía de guardar un par de cosas en su mochila e irse antes de que sus padres llegaran, mas el peli-verde no se lo permitió, lo mantuvo sobre su cama y fue él quien se encargó de preparar las cosas en la mochila de quien se podía revelar estando a solas. Un pijama, ropa interior para cambiarse, el desodorante, el maquillaje ajeno y nada más. Le colocó al azabache sus zapatillas como si el mismo fuese una princesa que estaba siendo atendida en esos mismos momentos, le limpió las mejillas y luego le colocó su chaqueta negra de cuero. Le besó la frente y se puso la mochila al hombro izquierdo.

El azabache no hizo drama alguno por acompañar al peli-verde a su casa, después de todo, si no era eso iba a morir en una casa de locos junto a los mismos locos que uno de estos días iban a destruir su cuerpo por completo.

Caminar a solas por las calles hasta la casa del mayor de estatura fue casi una tortura para el peli-verde; caminar junto a ese busca pleitos en completo silencio incómodo, esa sensación de que en cualquier segundo romperá ese silencio con un **"¿por qué no me defendiste en la pelea? Pudiste evitar el que me sacaran el diente"**, mas aquello no pasaba y continuaban caminando con normalidad, hasta que el azabache comenzó a llorar aferrado al brazo ajeno. Ya no tenía delineador, por lo que el contrario no dijo nada y continuó caminando hasta su apartamento, vivía solo, completamente solo.

El par de chicos fue directamente al cuarto del propietario del hogar, acomodándose uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, apoyados en sus espaladas y con la mirada puesta directamente al techo como si fueran un par de amigos recostados en el patio de su casa mientras que miraban las estrellas. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo para luego únicamente mirarse y sonreírse al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué? Ni ellos lo sabían.

—Lamento lo de tu diente —confesó el peli-verde tomando la mano ajena entre la propia.

—Lamento haberte conocido.

Ambos chicos rieron y acudieron únicamente a una mirada llena de ternura, el mayor de estatura pasó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior ajeno, pasando cuidadosamente sobre la cicatriz de la herida, relamiéndose los labios propios. Kazunari se veía simplemente tan lindo en aquella situación que al peli-verde le daban ganas de tener su primer beso. Si, dieciséis años y aún mantenía esos labios sin dueño.

El celular del azabache sonó en ese mismo momento, por lo que el mismo se sobresaltó y terminó por sentarse sobre la cama, soltando la mano ajena y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero para luego mirar su teléfono; era su padre.

Kazunari esperó a que la llamada se cortara sin responder, y cuando eso pasó apagó su teléfono, no podía dejar que su padre le escuchara, y que además supiera lo que estaba pasando, no podía decirle dónde se encontraba exactamente. Suspiró para luego recostarse en la cama de nuevo y abrazarse, si, abrazarse al peli-verde. Su rostro se escondió en el cuello ajeno mientras que sonreía de manera tierna. Y a pesar de la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios el peli-verde sabía que él no era así, pensó por un segundo que tal vez le habían cambiado al ''paciente''. No podía decir que le habían cambiado a su amigo puesto que no eran amigos ni mucho menos. Él de verdad que quería poder decirle algún día **''¡Hey, vamos por un helado, mejor amigo!''**, aunque sería algo bastante patético el decirle algún día eso a alguien.

—¿Oíste?

El de mayor estatura parpadeó varias veces, se había perdido en los ojos y en la sonrisa del contrario, frunció un poco el entrecejo para luego negar un par de veces con la cabeza. De verdad que no había escuchado nada, de echo, pudo haber pasado un asesino serial delante de sus ojos y él no lo hubiese notado por estar perdido en el rostro del menor de estatura.

—No, lo siento, me quedé pensando.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En que me sorprende que aún no te hayas hecho algún tatuaje —mintió. Shintarou conocía la piel contraria por completo y podía asegurar que no tenía ningún tatuaje. Si tenía la oreja diestra llena de perforaciones que en él se veían realmente geniales, pero ningún tatuaje en esa blanquecina piel ajena.

—Para eso necesitaría una identificación falsa.

—No lo creo, conozco personas menores que tú que ya tienen tatuajes.

—¿Qué tipo de tatuaje quieres que me haga?

Shintarou dio un respingo al pensar en que los padres de Kazunari no sabían absolutamente nada de él, ni de sus heridas, ni de sus llantos, ni de sus peleas callejeras; a penas si sabían que su hijo se metía en problemas en la escuela y que su vestimenta no era exactamente de ángeles. Atrajo el cuerpo ajeno más hacia el propio y recargó su mejilla sobre la frente del azabache, lo que realmente quería era darle un beso en aquella zona para darle a entender que daba igual, que de todas formas le gustaría mientras que no se tratase de algo obsceno o en su contra, o algo en contra de sus padres tampoco. Le acarició los cabellos y en ese minuto el azabache hizo un intento por apartarse.

—Estás muy joven para tatuajes, no te arruines la piel todavía, puede que luego te arrepientas, y dicen que es peor quitárselos que hacérselos nanodayo...

—Es extraño cuando dices esa palabra.

—¿Cuál?

—''Na-no-da-yu'' —repitió el azabache, aunque claramente sabía que se había equivocado en decirlo.

—Es ''na-no-da-yo''

—¿Qué significa?

Si el azabache seguía preguntando más sobre aquella palabra, el peli-verde iba a terminar lanzándolo por la ventana, o al menos eso pensaba que haría. Dejó de abrazarle para darle la espalda y abrazarse a si mismo indignado, nunca hubo persona en el mundo que le preguntara exactamente qué significaba aquella palabra, y la verdad es que ni él lo sabía, era casi como sólo un agregado que ponía al terminar una que otra oración.

Takao, curioso se aproximó más al cuerpo ajeno y presionó con suavidad los hombros del mayor de estatura. Le miró haciendo una mueca guardando por un tiempo un silencio incómodo, mas cuando el peli-verde volvió su mirada de reojo hacia el azabache el mismo se apresuró en hablar.

—Voy a hacerme un tatuaje de esa palabra, que cruce por mis omóplatos.

—Te va a doler y no tendría significado alguno, es una palabra entre muchas.

—Es la palabra que dice el chico que me ha salvado del suicidio muchas veces.

—¿Y me lo pagarás haciéndote un tatuaje en mi honor? Gracias, creo, pero te matarán por ello.

—Da igual, no voy enseñando la espalda por la vida.

Una risa escapó de los labios del mayor de estatura, mas no se movió de su lugar y su mirada se quedó fija en la pared. Por su parte, el azabache obtuvo un leve brillo en sus ojos al escucharle reír, no eran muchas las veces en que tenía la oportunidad de escuchar esa voz fuera de discusiones o problemas consigo mismo, así que aquello fue sólo una razón más para plantarse aquella palabra en la piel de la parte superior de la espalda.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio absoluto hasta que Takao volvió a recostarse, ambos dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y dejaron escapar una risa por entre los labios. No dijeron nada más y Midorima seguía sin volver su mirada hacia el azabache, continuó dándole la espalda, mas aquello no pudo evitar el que el azabache hiciera algo lindo. Era algo simple, tan sólo lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en la espalda ajena, no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Y así, tranquilos los dos y sin poder haber terminado de hablar de tatuajes, ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo, como si fuesen las únicas personas en ese momento que se encontraban dormidas, como si el resto no les importara. Aunque aquello era en parte cierta, la única persona importante para el chico problemático era el peli-verde a quien se encontraba aferrado, el resto del mundo le daba igual, incluso se daba igual a si mismo.

* * *

**Nos vamos a leer en algún tiempo más, porque sé que la actualización no va a ser pronto xD**

**bueno, se cuidan y espero los reviews~ o no hay porno (?)**


End file.
